Kemi Kemi no Mi
|user = Hale Osiris |image = |meaning = Toxic Flames |jname = |ename = Chemical Chemical Fruit |rname = Kemi Kemi no Mi }} The Kemi Kemi no Mi is a Special Paramecia Devil Fruit that makes the user into a chemical reaction human. It was eaten by Hale Osiris. Usage The user is able to produce, control and transform into green chemical toxic flames. Green fire is the result of several chemical reactions. This green fire is extremely hot, much hotter than blue fire, and it not only burns, it also is quite reactive and toxic. Being reactive, the fire also explodes on contact and produces a nasty smell. This stench is more intense than Sulfur, and is caused because of the chemicals and compounds being fused inside the flames, such as copper, boric acid, methanol, ammonia, boron, tungsten, and a few others. High levels of exposure to these chemicals are toxic, which is why the flames may also cause poisoning by contact or long periods of smoke inhalation. Being composed of volatile chemicals and compounds, if the flames come in contact with other sources of chemicals and fire, it would either make the fire more intense or make it react on contact, causing massive explosions. Even water won't put out the flames itself. The high temperatures achievable by these green flames surpasses even the intense blue fire, which can already reach between 2,700 degreesF/1,500C, and 3,000 degreesF/1,650degrees. Blue flames are capable of completely disintegrating a person, and are at least 15 times hotter than the temperature required for the water in the atmosphere to evaporate, with Green Fire surpassing that temperature, probably around 3,600 degrees F and 4,000 degrees F on average. But since fire itself can become hotter based on the compounds and oxygen around it, and green fire also can increase its temperature depending on the chemicals its exposed to, its highest temperature may very well double its average, all depending on what this fire is "fed". Hale Osiris is capable of discharging this intense green fire from any part of her body, but since her flames are a hazard to her allies and civilians, in most cases, she releases her powers in concentrated bursts through her palms, fists and feet. When not restricting herself, she can release the flames from her entire body, up to the point of incinerating anything around her, creating firestorms and leaving toxic residue to anything touched by her flames. She has mastered the Devil Fruit to such extent, she can cover her entire body in this fire, taking on a greenish form herself. In this form, her flame's temperature and toxicity are extremely high, she's intangible and her control over her fire and output are at maximum. Another use is her flame guardian ability, where she shapes her fire into a sort of warrior that surrounds her body, offering protection, flame control and attack power. Her most destructive form, which has earned her the alias Gyokuryū, is when she transforms her flames into massive, green dragons made of her flames. In this form, her flames are again concentrated, but they offer more versatility and range. She can also transform herself into an even larger green fire dragon, sacrificing all control to just incinerate anything on her path, surpassing high temperatures of around 4,000 degrees F. Another ability granted by her flames is the capacity to absorb toxicity, fire, chemicals and even radiation into her body. She can use it in combat to augment her flames, since her fire is a result of countless chemicals being fused and reacted inside, although radiation and several chemicals may cause her flames to become uncontrollable and explode, but another use is to rid someone or an area of toxicity caused by herself, or even to stop a raging fire in an area. shisui_s_susano_o_by_xscore-d7ft3xs.jpg beatriz-da-costa-fire-030617-724x1024.jpg 57be66e6c12b6f417ab178a64445e369.jpg Weaknesses As stated, she cannot use the full extent of her abilities in a situation where there are allies or civilians nearby. Also, if her flames are exposed to a powerful enough reactive compound, it may also limit her powers, as even though she wouldn't receive harm from the resulting explosions, those nearby could. Category:Logia Devil Fruits Category:Devil Fruits